babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Johanssen
Charlotte Johanssen is a BSC charge and a shy eight year old only child who becomes quite close to Stacey McGill. Appearance Charlotte is described to be pretty with chestnut brown hair, big dark eyes, and a dimple in her cheeks when she smiles. She doesn't think that she's pretty. Personality She used to be timid and shy, however throughout the series she comes out of her shell but is still shy in a lot of ways. Charlotte sometimes needs a lot of reassurance. She gets nervous in front of a crowd. Biography In Little Miss Stoneybrook ...and Dawn, Claudia convinces Charlotte to enter the Little Miss Stoneybrook beauty pageant for girls ages 5-8 in Stoneybrook. Charlotte is not very enthusiastic about it because she does not think she is pretty enough to win a beauty pageant. Claudia thinks Charlotte is pretty but tells her that it's not just about beauty, there is also talent and interview. Charlotte does not know what to do for talent because she thinks the only thing she knows how to do is read, but that gives her the idea that she can memorize part of a story and act it out. But when pageant day comes, she is too scared and during her talent act she leaves the stage and cries and her parents have to take her home. Claudia feels really bad for pushing her into doing the pageant and apologizes to her. In the graphic novels To be added! Friends * Stacey McGill - they are close to the point where they are almost sisters * Becca Ramsey * Vanessa Pike * Haley Braddock Pets * A schnauzer named Carrot. Charlotte taught Carrot how to say his prayers, where he can rest his head on his paws. Likes * Books and reading; her favorite book is the Cricket at Times Square. * She loves fudge and has made fudge with Becca before. * Her favorite snack is pretzels * Her second favorite sitter is Claudia. * She likes reading the newspaper, and usually reads the bad stories aloud. * She liked Polly's fine candy. Dislikes * Sports and gym class Trivia * She writes the cheers for Kristy's Krushers' cheerleaders. She is friendly with Haley Braddock but it is unknown if they are friends. * While staying at Stacey's house because her parents are out of town, she gets sick with tonsillitis. * She calls her mom mommy. * She skipped second grade, and was called teachers pet when she was seven. * She is learning how dogs are affected by body language. * The Johanssen family is Swedish American. * She wrote her own book, the girl who moved away. * She made a booth for the math fair with Haley. * She went to Paris with her mom. * She has a toy doctor set. * Charlotte can play the piano * Eventually picks up the guitar by Keep Out, Claudia! Book Appearances *Claudia and the Phantom Phone Calls *The Truth About Stacey *Little Miss Stoneybrook ...and Dawn *Stacey's Emergency *Stacey vs. the BSC *Baby-sitters' Summer Vacation *Stacey and the Mystery Money *Stacey and the Mystery of Stoneybrook Gallery Baby-sitters Club 03 The Truth About Stacey ebook cover.jpg|#3 The Truth About Stacey (ebook with reprint cover image) Baby-Sitters Club 3 The Truth About Stacey original cover.jpg|#3 The Truth About Stacey original cover Baby-Sitters Club 35 Stacey and the Mystery of Stoneybrook cover.jpg|#35 Stacey and the Mystery of Stoneybrook Baby-Sitters Club 43 Staceys Emergency cover.jpg|#43 Stacey's Emergency BSC Mystery 10 Stacey and the Mystery Money cover stock image.jpg|Mystery #10 Stacey and the Mystery Money At Work Stacey Charlotte Carrot from 1992 Calendar.jpg|Stacey baby-sitting Charlotte and Charlotte's dog Carrot, from the 1992 BSC calendar. Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:The Johanssens Category:SES students Category:BSC charges Category:Females Category:Kids